Viantastic
The main protagonist. Viantastic, often shortened to just Vian, is a Splatoon Youtuber with a growing channel, inside jokes for the very close and kind community. All of his community, hopefully, loves him and his videos. Not to mention his cheesy jokes and endless hours putting in work to make the best content for us, his fans. We owe him so much! Vian doesn't fully do Splatoon content. He does the occasional video of an indie game (typically these games were sent by the creators as a review copy) or a video featuring his sister, Sieory. He also streams every now and again where he usually plays Splatoon but he doesn't play Splatoon every stream. Vian spends time looking through the comments on his videos and tries his best to reply to them, but due to him growing so rapidly over the past few months it's been harder and harder for him to reply to all his comments. Youtube: https://youtube.com/channel/UCCUaoKmm1qWanTSaHMYA3LA Twitter: https://twitter.com/viantreston Stay tuned (and fresh) for more updates on Vian! Subscriber Milestones October 5th? 2016 - 000!Subscribers February 20th, 2017 - 9 Subscribers March 13th, 2017 -12Subscribers September 7th, 2017 - 10,000 no Subscribers February 16th, 2018 - 20,000 Subscribers! January 9th, 2019 - 100,000 Subscribers Vian before Viantastic Dark Ages Born on February 20th, 1989, Vian lived in Ontario, Canada. Not much is known about this period though. Secretsolosoul Vian originally went under the name Secretsolosoul on Deviantart. The Account was created in 2009. You can trace Vian's current Twitter account back to Secretsolosoul as he responded to tweets where he was mentioned as @secretsolosoul. There are some links to YouTube videos on his Deviantart where "vianrocks" was the channel uploaded too with the oldest video uploaded on August 28th ,2011 titled iScribble - Dog vs Man. Vian also made an Original Comic at one point in time called Con's Magic . The Comic Featured His own two OC's Sword and Mage. It has 8 pages and is presumed dead. Video Creation Before Viantastic We've already mentioned that Vian had a youtube channel titled "vianrocks" but it's been said that Vian has tried making videos in the past. Vian uploaded to his twitter a video of him playing a game in the Borderlands series. This is the link to the video Vian has stated before that he used to work in finance. Around the start of 2017 he stopped working at his job, not caring for how restraining it felt, and started to live off his savings to make YouTube videos full time. Trivia * Vian and his sister Sieory have this thing where if they mishear something, They will say it exactly as they heard it. This has resulted in many funny exchanges. * He went to College for Programming, But he did not like it so he dropped it. * Vian used to be a cleaner. * Once, when Vian was still a kid, his room mystically cleaned Itself. When he asked his Dad about it, he got mad at Vian for staying up all night cleaning his room. * Vian used to work at a party store as a doorstop :) Vian's Odd Quotes For Full List See, Vian's Quotes "Am I Cute When I Choke" "I want to go under them" "Stop Quoting me" "Sub To Squaggies" (Not Odd, But still True) "Oh No, Your Not Dead Enough Yet" "I Can't Close my Jaw" "Stop stop stop let's talk about this" "But Vian" *insert someone asking a question that wouldn't be asked* "You can't predict someone who doesn't know what he's doing" ”The Ball Brothers” "Oof" "Wacky" "Thank God for Pervert" "My boobies bounce the most" "Uh..." "I Don't know whether to be scared or turned on" "Tall and upright, just how i like them" Category:People Category:Browse